


My Almost & Something More

by luvminsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Wishes, he wishes that jisung feels the same, minho loves jisung for quite a very long time now, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvminsung/pseuds/luvminsung
Summary: There are times like these when Jisung had his eyes closed and Minho was able to stare at him for a few seconds too long, and in those moments, Minho almost said how he really felt about Jisung.Almost.





	My Almost & Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my favorite scene in SungJoy's WGM episode 44. I imagined minsung doing the same and tada! :))) I hope you enjoy ❤

Minho got a bit anxious when he heard the clinking of the metal behind him and the screams in various tones a few meters away. He wanted to open his eyes but fear was alreadt taking over when he felt himself being lifted from the ground. He was getting higher and higher and all he did was tighten his already lidded eyes. He held his breath until he feels the wind kissing his face and a hand slowly enveloping his own.

 

"Hyung." the comforting tone and soft expression magically washes away Minho's uneasiness when he opened his eyes and looked to his left.

 

It's Jisung. Of course, it  _ is _ and always be  _ Jisung. _

 

Jisung had always been beside Minho for as long as he can remember. They had been the best of friends for years that he had now lost count of. Their names were usually found in one sentence. They come in a package, you can't separate them. There can be no Jisung without Minho and there can be no Minho without Jisung. It's just the way it is.

 

"Just relax, hyung. I'm here." The younger gave Minho's hand a squeeze before beaming at him. It seemed to calm Minho down as he returned the smile.

 

The ride they were in was almost at the top and Minho had gathered all the courage he has to look at the scene in front of him. The sun was going down, hues of orange and pink painted the sky and he had to admit that the view from up there was a very good spot to watch the sunset.

 

Minho attempted to tell Jisung how beautiful the scenery is when he was taken aback by the scene he was met with.

 

Jisung's dark brown hair was swaying lightly on his forehead caused by the breeze. His honey skin glistened, blending in with the fire-colored sky. The younger had his eyes closed, a little smile playing on his thin cherry lips and his hand still held Minho's.

 

It was truly a sight to behold, even more heart-stopping than the sunset view before them.

 

There are times like these when Jisung had his eyes closed and Minho was able to stare at him for a few seconds too long, and in those moments, Minho almost said how he really felt about Jisung.

 

_ Almost _ .

 

-

 

It was Jisung's 13th birthday when Minho first bought him a gift that he saved from his own allowance. The gift was a toy action figure that Jisung's eyes were always glued on everytime they pass by the toy shop on the way to the younger's house. When Minho asked one time if he was going to buy that, Jisung just laughed and shook his head, "I'm not a kid anymore, hyung. I'm turning thirteen in a few months remember?"

 

It was what the younger's mouth speak but his eyes says otherwise. Since then, Minho was determined to buy the toy and started setting aside money for it. It's a good thing because one, he learned how to budget properly and second, he was able to buy Jisung the gift; like hitting two birds with one stone.

 

When Minho was six, his dad built a treehouse on their backyard. Jisung was the first friend that Minho brought there and as they spent almost their entire childhood hanging out at the treehouse, it eventually became a small place of their own. They stock snacks there and play video games or watch movies or read their favorite books together. A place where they tell each other secrets that they haven't told anyone else.

 

So the night before Jisung's birthday, they stayed at their usual hideout and waited for midnight to celebrate Jisung's special day. It was not a thing for them to give gifts on birthdays so when the clock struck twelve and Minho asked Jisung to close his eyes, the younger was confused.

 

"Why?"

 

"Just do it, Sungie."

 

In the end, he did what was asked and waited.

 

Minho quietly got the box inside his backpack and went back in front of Jisung.He didn't even have the time to wrap it since he just bought it this morning and he had been with Jisung the whole day. He was about to tell him to open his eyes but there is just something in how Jisung looks now that Minho had his eyes fixed on him.

 

Jisung has raven hair, full bangs on the front, chubby cheeks and braces. He was wearing his favorite mustard plaid shirt over a white top and ripped jeans as he patiently wait for Minho.

 

_ Cute _ , Minho thought.

 

The older boy imagined what Jisung's reaction would be when he finally see the present. He predicted that Jisung's eyes will get big and chant "wow" a few more times before asking "this is for me? for real?" Oh and how Minho imagined him to be really happy where his smile reached his ears.

 

The thought of Jisung being happy warms Minho's heart and he can't ignore the accelerating feeling of drumming inside his chest. He hasn't felt this before.It was foreign and weird and he almost wanted to tell Jisung what he was feeling but he doesn't know what it is.

 

_ Almost. _

 

"Hyung, can't I open my eyes yet?" Jisung's question snapped Minho back into reality.

 

"Yes, you can look now."

 

And he was right. Jisung can't believe that Minho bought him the toy he has always wanted. "We're never too old to have fun, it makes us happy and that's the only thing that matters. You know that, right?"

 

The younger pulled Minho into a hug, a big smile was plastered on his face. "I know, hyung. Thank you, you really are the best!"

 

Of more than 5 years of knowing Jisung, it was the first time that Minho saw him happy like that. Like Minho hung the stars in the sky for Jisung and he wants to keep on seeing that.

 

The next time he saw that kind of Jisung again was when Minho took him to his grandparent's house during Jisung's spring break on his first year of college, Minho was in his third year then.

 

Jisung was so thrilled when he heard about Minho's grandfather, Jungmo, having cats and his grandmother, Siyeon, bakes the best cheesecake in town as those are Jisung's two favorite things in the world.

 

"They're so adorable!" Jisung practically squealed at the cats starting to come towards them when they got inside the house.

 

It didn't cross Minho's mind that his grandparents and Jisung will get along like this. They had this old karaoke machine at their house and apparently, Jisung is a great singer. Siyeon would request songs that the youngest of them would gladly sing those to her and he would dance to upbeat songs and instinctively pull Minho to join him like how they usually do whenever music plays.

 

When it was lunch time, Jisung didn't forget to compliment each and every dish that Siyeon cooked and the older woman was so delighted with the boy's appreciation.

 

"This really is the best cheesecake in town. Or maybe the whole world? Even the whole universe!" Jisung rambled as he continuously ate the slice of cheesecake in an incredible speed.

 

Minho giggled at the sight of an excited Jisung "Slow down, Sungie." he reminded him and Jisung instantly blushed "Sorry, it's just so good."

 

Siyeon and Jungmo was laughing at the scene, it's obvious that they are enjoying Jisung's presence at the house. "You should come here often Jisungie, I'll bake you different kinds of cheesecake and cookies too." Siyeon said as she get Jisung another slice.

 

Jisung's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide open in shock "Really? It'd be my pleasure to be here to sing and dance for you and taste your wonderful cheesecake again!"

 

With that, lunch was ended with laughter resonating the whole house. Jisung is indeed a mood maker wherever he goes.

 

Jungmo told them about the garden they've been growing and tending the whole year and the two boys eagerly went to the back of the house to explore.

 

"Wow." they both said at the same time. It is  _ wow  _ indeed. From the bright-colored marigolds to striking red dahlias, every flower in the garden is truly breathtaking. They walk along the garden, admiring the plants and naming what they can until they reached the end of the pathway where an old well stood.

 

"It's been a long time since I last came here and I remember tossing a coin in that and making a wish." Minho said as he felt nostalgic, feeling like a kid again. "Want to make one?" he faced Jisung to which the younger enthusiastically agreed.

 

Minho reached out a handful of change that he took out of his pocket and gave one to Jisung before taking a coin to himself. He closed his eyes and wondered what to wish this time.

 

As a child, Minho only wished for a younger brother or sister, someone he'll play hide and seek with or someone whom he'll teach how to ride a bike and many more. But when he met Jisung, he started to think that he didn't need to wish for that anymore. Jisung  _ is _ his brother.

 

But as they grew up together, Minho realized that he doesn't see Jisung as a younger brother anymore. It was something more. Something more than what he thinks he felt towards him. So when he opened his eyes to look at Jisung who had his eyes shut and both of his hands were pressed against his chest while making a wish, Minho almost told him how angelic Jisung looks with the light from the sun peeking through the trees and shining down on him while tiny cream and yellow butterflies surround him.

 

_ Almost. _

 

Minho then mirrored the younger and instead of voicing out his sentiments, he made a wish. A wish that was different from what he had always wanted since he was a kid.

 

_ I wish Jisung feels the same. _

 

Minho loves how Jisung is in his highest of highs. He was like a kite, freely flying and soaring through the blue sky. Until the wind stops abruptly or until it hits a tree and that kite slowly falls down to the ground.

 

Minho had been there when Jisung was in his lowest of lows. It was when Jisung had his first heartbreak from his first boyfriend.

 

When Minho decided to give Jisung a surprise visit at his dorm, he found the younger laying in bed and a series of sniffs and sobs were heard coming from the small figure.

 

"Jisungie? Why are you crying?" he came to the younger's bed and sit at the space beside him.

 

Jisung faced him, his eyes all puffy from crying and cheeks wet from his streaming tears. "Minho-hyung?" he started to slowly sit up.

 

Minho nodded and placed a comforting hand on Jisung's shoulder "What's wrong? You can tell me."

 

Instead of telling his hyung right away, he burst into tears, shoulders shaking and loud sobs escaped his mouth. Minho held him close and rubbed a hand on the younger's back. He kept his arms around Jisung and let him cry. Seeing Jisung cry made Minho's heart ache.

 

"H-he cheated on me… said his new partner can give what I c-can't." Jisung spoke in a broken voice "Am I at fault for not being ready to give all of me physically? I love him, but… I'm just so scared, hyung." Jisung whispered, his voice was fading but Minho still caught it.

 

The older pulled away, only to cup Jisung's face and use his thumbs to wipe away his tears. 

 

"It's not your fault, Sungie. Love isn't based on how much and up to what extent you should receive from the other to match what you can give, it's about giving without expecting anything in return. Love should always be unconditional. And if his feelings are genuine, he would respect your decision and not find it in another person." He was looking straight into the younger's eyes as he said these, holding himself from crumbling down too.

 

He hated seeing Jisung broken-hearted like this. "You don't deserve him, Sungie. You understand me, yeah?"

 

The younger slowly nodded, tears coming out of his eyes again before Minho pulls him back into a hug. The older started to hum a tune, a ballad and one of the songs in Jisung's playlist. Soon Jisung's wailing turned into soft sobs as Minho run a hand through the younger's hair and his other arm was secured around Jisung, never letting him go.

 

Minho told Jisung that what he feels is important and saying no to something you don't want to do is okay. Jisung deserves all the love and only the good things in the world. Minho wanted to tell him that he is always there for Jisung, that he is thankful for the younger's existence and he loves him more than anything that the universe can offer. He almost told him he's inlove with him. But, he can't take advantage of Jisung's vulnerability now. And so he'll wait, because Jisung will always be worth waiting for.

 

_ Almost _ .

 

More days and weeks passed by and Jisung, with the help of Minho and their other friends, was starting to feel like himself again. Soon, Minho graduated college and after 2 years, Jisung followed. Both took a different career path. Minho as a veterinarian and Jisung as an artisan and they have been together through all those happy and hard times that lead them to achieving their own goals in their chosen fields.

 

The two were busy with work so they seldom hang out with each other but they kept in touch and communicated constantly. Then one day, when they were both free on a Saturday, Jisung suggested to go to a newly opened amusement park near their high school to which Minho agreed. Because it's Jisung, and everytime he'll be with Jisung again after a long time is like a rainbow after the rain.

 

They got in line for their first ride but Minho looked hesitant seeing all the little kids with their parents before them.

 

"Why?" Jisung asked when he noticed Minho's expression.

 

"Aren't we a bit old to ride the carousel?" To the older's surprise, Jisung laughed. Oh how he missed that laugh.

 

"This is literally our favorite carnival ride, hyung! We always go for the carousel first. And someone told me that we're never too old to have fun because being happy is what's important." Jisung nudged Minho before winking at him.

 

The older hummed in agreement "That  _ someone _ is right."

 

They went on more rides, mostly Jisung dragging Minho to one after another despite the older's complaint that he got dizzy from their first ride, but he's totally okay with it since Jisung's hand never left his with their sides pressed together that gives him that familiar fuzzy feeling.

 

He's still inlove with him after all these years.

 

They just had churros and chocolate milkshake when Jisung said he wanted to ride the amusement park's main attraction.

 

"No no no. There is no way you're making me ride the drop tower." To Minho's horror, Jisung was already pushing him to the queue for the ride.

 

"It won't be scary, hyung. They say you can make a wish at the top before it drops and it'll come true!" Jisung was trying to convince the elder and Minho just vigorously shook his head.

 

"I can't do it! I'll just wait for you here." He tried to get out from the line but Jisung held firmly on his hand. "Ride it with me just once, hyung. Please?"

 

Jisung pleaded with those eyes that he knew were Minho's weakness. The older thought Jisung looked like his grandfather's cats when they want something. He finds it adorable and fairly irresistible that he can't help but say yes to.

 

And that leads to where they are now, they sat side by side and the ride has now stopped and they were on the highest point. Jisung still has his eyes closed, looks like he isn't finished with his wish yet. Minho remembers the time they were at his grandparent's garden, making a wish and tossing a coin on the wishing well. He was thinking of what to wish now when a sense of bravery wash over him.

 

_ Why make a wish when I can just say it to him? _

 

Minho had been with Jisung almost half of his life and he learned that being with Jisung is the easiest thing. Everything just comes naturally and there isn't a thing that he should be worried about because it's Jisung. His bestfriend. His brother. The love of his life.

 

With their feet suspended in the air and were 70 meters from the ground, Minho squeezed Jisung's hand intertwined with his to gain his attention.

 

"Jisung." Minho said, loud enough for only the boy can hear.

 

The younger flew his eyes open and met his gaze.

 

"I love you."

 

It was like Jisung has read Minho's mind and beat him to it. Either way, Minho feels like he's the happiest person on earth.

 

"I love you more."

 

That was it before the ride drops down and they held onto each other's hand as tight as they can.

 

-

 

"I missed this." Jisung whispered with awe as his eyes roamed around the place. The TV and the video game controllers were still there. Comic books and novels are still intact on the shelves but even if you don't swipe your finger on it, it's visible that they're very dusty. There were a few chips and drinks on their food cabinet that they guessed are all expired by now. Well, they haven't been in their hideout for years and still, nothing has changed.

 

"When was the last time that we're here?" He asked, turning his head to the older who had two cans of beer in his hands that he got from their house.

 

Minho shrugged as he went to sit on the windowsill "I think it was before I went to college."

 

"That was  _ really _ a long time ago." Jisung emphasized on that one and sat beside Minho.

 

"We're not that old you know."

 

"I'm still young and fresh." Jisung said and made a disgusted face "I just don't know about you though." And that earned a light punch from the older.

 

"Hey!" he said while poking the younger's side non-stop. He laughed when Jisung squirmed, he's still as ticklish as ever.

 

"I'm just kidding! Stop it, hyung. I might fall." Jisung tried to stop Minho, with chuckles in between. He really looks like he's about to fall out of the window, but of course, Minho won't let him.

 

All those tickling made their position closer, their thighs pressed side by side now and arms casually brushing against each other. It was quiet for a moment. Both looking at the crescent moon that was surrounded by a few stars.

 

"Did your wish came true, hyung?"

 

Minho was startled at the question "Hmm?"

 

Jisung had rested his head on the older's shoulder. It's amazing how everytime he does this, Minho's shoulder just easily adjusts. Not too soft and not too stiff. And not only that, it also happens when they lace their fingers or when they are in each other's embrace. All just fits perfectly.

 

"The wish you made, when we're at the top of the tower. Did it came true?"

 

Minho met his gaze. He smiled as he remembered their exchange of magic words earlier that day. "I guess so, yeah."

 

"How about you? Did your wish came true?" He asked, leaning his head a bit on top of the younger's.

 

Jisung's fingers slowly crawled their way to Minho's hand and the older gladly intertwined it with his. The younger then lifted his head and look at the older's eyes. They were shining, beautifully reflecting the light from the illuminated sky. Closing his eyes, he carefully leaned in until their lips touched. It was like Minho was expecting it, for he returned the kiss in a heartbeat. Their lips danced with each other and Jisung made a small surprised noise when Minho pulled him onto his lap while leaning on the window frame, both were smiling into the kiss.

 

Minho had imagined this and this scene had been replayed on his mind a thousand times but nothing can compare to the real thing. He thought now that kissing Jisung is his favorite.

 

"Yes." Jisung said the moment they pulled away. "Mine came true."

 

They say  _ almost is close, but just never enough.  _ Maybe with a little bit of courage and before it's too late, you can turn that almost into something more.

 

Jisung was once Minho's almost. And his once almost is now his  _ always _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. ❤


End file.
